Masa Depan
by Shaby-chan
Summary: karena akhir-akhir ini Gopal sering telat, ia pun memohon kepada Ying untuk bertukar kuasa untuk sementara. Namun siapa sangka jam kuasa Ying malah membawanya berpetualang ke masa depan! Apakah reaksi Gopal saat melihat dirinya dan kawan-kawannya di masa depan? Warning: OC, OOC (mungkin), Gaje, Typo, dll. CHAPTER 2 EDITTED!
1. Chapter 1

**MASA DEPAN**

**DISC : Boboiboy by Monsta studio**

**OC: Boy, Mimi, Ah Meng, dan Mei (siapa mereka? Baca aja deh fic ini…)**

**Summary : karena akhir-akhir ini Gopal sering telat, ia pun memohon kepada Ying untuk bertukar kuasa untuk sementara. Namun siapa sangka jam kuasa Ying malah membawanya berpetualang ke masa depan! Apakah reaksi Gopal saat melihat dirinya dan kawan-kawannya di masa depan? Warning: OC, OOC (mungkin), Gaje, Typo, dll.**

**Halo! Bertemu lagi dengan Shabyina! Semoga kalian suka dengan Fic saya ini! (Yaelah, bukannya lanjutin fic, malah bikin fic baru. *dihajar)**

**SELAMAT MEMBACA!**

* * *

**MASA DEPAN**

**Chapter 1**

"Wah,wah… Gopal, kau terlambat lagi…" kata Cekgu Papa saat melihat nya datang tergopoh-gopoh ke kelas.

"Hosh…hosh.. maaf Cekgu, saya bangun kesiangan lagi…" kata Gopal dengan napas terengah-engah.

"Ini dah ketiga kalinya kau terlambat Gopal! Kau ini melalukan apa?" tanya Yaya kesal.

Gopal hanya nyengir malu-malu kucing menanggapi perkataan Yaya.

"Haiya, Gopal… kau kan tak bantu Ayah kau kerja, tapi kenapa bisa terlambat? Tengok, Boboiboy saja yang bantu Atoknya di kedai pun jarang terlambat…!" kata Ying sambil menunjuk Boboiboy. Orang yang ditunjuk hanya nyengir malu-malu menanggapinya.

"Sudah…sudah… jangan berkelahi wahai anak murid kebenaran. Nah, Gopal seabagi hukumannya, saat jam istirahat nanti kau… HARUS LARI KELILING LAPANGAN 10 KALI!" teriak Cekgu Papa dengan ludah muncrat ke mana-mana.

* * *

Sepulang sekolah, mestinya Gopal bisa langsung pulang. Namun Yaya malah memberinya tambahan hukuman, yaitu membantu tugas piket hari ini. Padahal kaki Gopal sudah pegal luar biasa karena hukuman dari Papa Zola.

Beruntung hari ini juga Boboiboy mendapat tugas piket, jadi mereka pun menyapu kelas bersama-sama.

"Eh, Gopal. Kenapa kau akhir-akhir ini kau sering terlambat?" tanya Boboiboy membuka percakapan.

"E…hehe… rahasia ya…" kata Gopal malu-malu.

Boboiboy hanya mendengus kesal dan kembali menyapu.

Sebenarnya Gopal malu mengakuinya, tapi penyebab ia akhir-akhir ini terlambat adalah bangun kesiangan karena suka bermain game Papa Zola 6 di tengah malam. Apa ayanya tidak tahu? Ayah dan Ibunya sedang pergi ke luar kota selama beberapa hari. Awalnya Gopal ingin ikut, tapi Ayahnya menolak dengan alasan sekolah dan 'harus belajar mandiri'.

Yah, beginilah jadinya. Gopal yang sendirian di rumah memanfaatkan situasi ini untuk bermain game sepuasnya. Tapi hal itu membuatnya lupa waktu….

"_UUh… bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa tetap main game tapi tidak telat? Coba saja aku punya kekuatan untuk memanipulasi waktu…" _gumam Gopal dalam hati. Tiba-tiba ia tersentak, _"Tunggu dulu, waktu…?" _lalu sebuah bohlam (?) menyala di atas kepalanya. Ia langsung melempar sapunya lalu berlari ke luar kelas untuk melaksanakan idenya. Tiba-tiba….

"Hei, Gopal! Jangan melarikan diri dulu! Piketnya belum selesai tahu!" teriak Boboiboy kesal dari kelas.

Gopal pun kembali ke kelas dengan nyengir malu di wajahnya.

* * *

Akhirnya setelah piket selesai, mereka berdua pun pergi bersama-sama menuju kedai Tok Aba. Saat sampai, dilihatnya Yaya, Ying, dan Fang sedang duduk santai di sana. Boboiboy pun segera membantu Tok Aba melayani pembeli sedangkan Gopal duduk di samping Ying sambil memesan special hot chocolate (ngutang lagi…)

Setelah ia meminum pesanannya, ia pun segera melaksanakan idenya. Ia lalu berkata ke Ying, "Ying, aku punya permintaan, mau tak?"

"Aik? Permintaan apa?" tanya Ying heran.

Ia pun berbisik ke Ying," Boleh tak kita bertukar kuasa? Sehari saja… besok pasti kukembalikan."

"EH?! Tukar kuasa?! Aku tak mau!" jawab Ying sambil memalingkan muka.

"Ayolah Ying…. Cuma sehari saja…. Biar aku tidak telat ke sekolah besok…."mohon Gopal.

Akhirnya setelah Gopal memohon-mohon, Ying pun berkata, "Baiklah! Tapi Cuma sehari saja, besok harus dikembalikan!"

"HORE! Terima kasih Ying!" teriak Gopal gembira.

Ying pun melepas jam kuasanya dan menyodorkannya ke Gopal, begitu pula sebaliknya.

"Eh? Gopal, kenapa kau minta Ying untuk bertukar kuasa?" tanya Fang.

"Apa kau ini sudah bosan dengan kuasa kau kah?" tanya Yaya.

"Ish, bukan macam tu! Aku Cuma… nak rasakan seperti apa rasanya bisa lari cepat seperti Ying saja!" jawab Gopal bohong.

"Iya kah? Mencurigakan…. " kata Boboiboy dengan wajah curiga.

"Boboiboy…. bisa minta tolong tak? Tolong antarkan koko ini ke alamat ini." Tiba-tiba Tok Aba muncul sambil membawa sekotak koko dan secarik kertas berisi denah.

"Wah, jauh sekali tempatnya…" kata Boboiboy terkejut melihat denahnya.

"Tak apa Boboiboy! Biar aku saja yang antar!" seru Gopal tiba-tiba sambil mengambil kedua benda itu.

"Eh? Kau yakin Gopal? Tempat ini kan jauh sekali…"

" Tak apa… dah, aku pergi dulu.." kata Gopal untuk mengambil ancang-ancang berlari.

"Eh…tunggu Gopal! Aku ikut temani kau!" seru Ochobot tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa kau ingin ikut Ochobot?" tanya Gopal.

"Aku ingin awasi tahu jam kuasa Ying itu tak cocok bagi tubuhmu…" jelas Ochobot.

"Oke! Ochobot, pegangan padaku! LARIAN LAJU!" Gopal pun berlari sangat kencang dengan Ochobot bersamanya.

* * *

"Haduh… walau aku dah pakai jam kuasa Ying pun kenapa aku tetap capek ya..?" kata Gopal dengan napas terengah-engah.

Hoo… rupanya setelah mengantar pesanan koko dan baru saja mau pulang, entah mengapa ia merasa capek sekali sehingga ia lebih memilih berjalan biasa tanpa bantuan kuasa Ying.

"Ochobot, Ying yang bisa lari sampai kutub terlihat biasa-biasa saja. Tapi kenapa aku yang Cuma lari sampai sini saja tetap capek ya?" tanya Gopal ke Ochobot.

Ochobot lalu segera meng-_scanning _tubuh Gopal, "Hehehe… tampaknya kuasa Ying tidak cocok bagi tubuhmu. Ditambah lagi kau gemuk, jadi tak kuat lari." Jelasnya.

:Hmph… sudahlah, kita kembali ke kedai saja…" kata Gopal.

Mereka pun berjalan bersama. Tapi tiba-tiba….

"HUWA!" Adu du dan Probe muncul di depan mereka. Sengaja berteriak agar mereka kaget.

"HAH?! A…ada apa?!" teriak Gopal kaget.

"Muahahaha…. Aku akan tangkap kau dan juga bola kuasa! Sekarang Boboiboy tak ada di sini, jadi ia tak bisa menolong kalian!" jelas Adu du.

Ochobot berteriak ketakutan dan bersembunyi di belakang Gopal. Gopal sendiri merasa ketakutan setengah mati.

"Probe, tembak mereka!" perintah Adu du.

Probe segera melepaskan tembakan laser ke arah mereka berdua. Gopal hanya menutup muka ketakutan. Tembakan pertama mengenai jam kuasa Ying di pergelangan tangan Gopal.

Tiba-tba jam kuasa Ying tampak bergetar lalu mengeluarkan cahaya terang sekali sehingga Adu du dan Probe menutup mata karena silau.

Begitu cahayanya hilang, mereka pun membuka mata. Mereka langsung terkejut saat melihat Gopal dan Ochobot menghilang.

"HAH?! Mereka hilang kemana incik bos?" tanya Probe.

"GRR… mereka pasti kabur! Probe, ayo kita cari mereka!" perintah Adu du. Mereka pun pergi meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

Kemanakah Gopal dan Ochobot?

* * *

"Haduh… eh, dimana ini?" tanya Gopal yang baru sadar dari pingsannya terkejut saat mereka berada di lorong Pak Senin Koboi. Tapi entah mengapa suasananya berbeda…

Ochobot yang baru bangun juga terkejut, " Eh, kenapa tiba-tiba kita berada di lorong Pak Senin Koboi?" tanyanya heran.

Gopal lalu menatap sekelilingnya. Tiba-tiba matanya tertuju pada setumpuk Koran di pinggir lorong. Walau bekas, tapi tampaknya baru terbit dua hingga tiga hari yang lalu.

Gopal lalu mengambilnya dan melihat tanggalnya.

"HAH?! TAK MUNGKIN!" teriaknya kaget.

"Ada apa Gopal?!" tanya Ochobot.

Dengan gemetar Gopal menunjuk tahun yang tertera pada koran itu, "Ja…jadi kita berada di waktu 23 tahun yang akan datang?! Kenapa kita bisa ada di sini?!" teriaknya.

"Hoi, Gopal… kau salah hitung. Yang benar 21 yang akan datang, bukan 23! Soal kenapa kita ada di sini…" Ochobot berpikir sejenak, lalu melirik jam kuasa Ying di pergelangan tangan Gopal, "Oh, aku tahu! Penyebabnya pasti jam kuasa Ying!"

"Eh? Apa hubungannya dengan jam kuasa Ying?" tanya Gopal.

"Kau tahu kan kalau kuasa Ying adalah memanipulasi waktu? Jadi waktu tembakan Probe mengenai jam kuasa itu, malah membuatnya mengalami kerusakan dan mendapat tambahan energi sehingga kita terlempar ke masa depan…" jelas Ochobot npanjang lebar.

"Oh… tapi bagaimana caranya kita pulang?" tanya Gopal.

Ochobot lau meng_-scanning _jam kuasa Ying, "Hm… sepertinya, membuat kita terlempar ke masa depan sangat menghabiskan energinya. Jadi kita harus tunggu beberapa saat hingga tenaganya terkumpul kembali. Hingga saat itu sebaiknya jangan gunakan kuasanya agar pengumpulannya tak terganggu…" jelas Ochobot panjang lebar.

"Aiyoyo… jadi harus menunggu? Hm… Oh, aku tahu! Sembari kita menunggu kita lihat-lihat masa depan yuk!" ajak Gopal.

"Eh…. Tunggu dulu Gopal! Kamu boleh saja lihat-lihat masa depan, tapi janji jangan ceritakan pada siapapun! Karena bisa saja akan merubah sejarah…" jelas Ochobot khawatir.

"Oke, oke… aku mau lihat sekolah ah~~~" kata Gopal sambil berlari.

"Eh, tunggu aku Gopal…!" teriak Ochobot mengejar.

* * *

Kini mereka telah sampai di Sekolah Rendah Pulau Rintis. Penampilan sekolah itu masih sama dengan dulu. Mereka pun diam-diam menyelinap masuk ke sekolah. Lalu Gopal diam-diam mengintip ruang guru dari jendela.

"Bagaimana kabar Cekgu Papa ya?" tanya Gopal penasaran. Tiba-tiba pintu ruang guru terbuka, dan masuklah seorang pria berwajah india berusia 33 tahun yang wajahnya sangat mirip dengan Gopal.

"EH?! ITU AKU?! Aku jadi Cekgu?!" teriak Gopal kaget.

"Ssst… Gopal, jangan keras-keras!" bisik Ochobot.

Untungnya si (kira-kira) Gopal dewasa tidak menyadari kehadiran mereka. Ia langsung duduk di salah satu bangku sambil menghela napas. Tampaknya lelah sekali.

**Tok…tok…tok…** "Assalamuaikum, Cekgu. Boleh masuk?" tiba-tiba pintunya diketuk dan terdengar suara 2 orang bicara bersamaan, laki-laki dan perempuan.

"Iya…" jawab Gopal dewasa pendek.

Pintunya pun terbuka. Masuklah 2 orang anak kecil yang menggunakan seragam sekolah. Tampaknya mereka murid sekolah ini (Ya-iyalah!). Yang satu perempuan, berusia 9 tahun, dan memakai hijab pink. Wajahnya, menurut Gopal, sangat mirip dengan Yaya.

Yang satunya lagi sepertinya adiknya. Bocah laki-laki berusia 7 tahun yang memakai topi orange polos yang dihadapkan ke depan. Gopal berani sumpah, jika anak itu memakai topi dinosaurus yang dihadapkan ke belakan beserta jaket orange, dia akan sama persis dengan Boboiboy.

"Oh… rupanya kalian, Mimi dan Boy. Ada apa?! Mau lunasi hutang ya?!" tanya Gopal dewasa galak.

"Lho? Bukannya Cekgu Gopal yang hutang sama Ayah?" kata si anak bertopi orange -Boy- itu.

"Eh… ehehe.. soal hutang itu mulai hari ini aku cicil… Eh… sudahlah, ada masalah apa?" kata Gopal dewasa gugup sambil mengubah topik.

Kali ini gadis berhijab pink -Mimi- yang menjawab, "Kami Cuma mau nmenyampaikan pesan dari Ayah dan Ibu kalau hari ini tolong mampir ke kedai. Karena aka nada tamu yang datang…"

"Oh… siapa tamu itu?" tanya Gopal dewasa.

"Ayah masih merahasiakannya…" jelas Boy pendek.

"Oke…oke… aku akan datang… sekarang kalian pulang saja ya? Toh ini jamnya pulang sekolah." Kata Gopal dewasa.

"Baik Cekgu. Kami pulang dulu ya! Wassalamualaikum…" Mimi pun menggandeng tangan Boy dan pergi keluar.

Gopal dan Ochobot terpaku di tempatnya, bingung plus terheran-heran dengan 2 anak kecil tadi.

"Hm… siapa sebenarnya 2 anak kecil tadi Ochobot?" Tanya Gopal.

"Aku tak tahu… tapi kenapa wajah mereka sangat mirip dengan Yaya dan Boboiboy?" kata Ochobot.

Mereka berdua pu berpikir, lalu mereka tersentak dengan wajah kaget.

"HAAH?! Jangan-jangan kedua anak itu adalah…"

"HEI! Siapa di sana?!" Tiba-tiba Gopal dewasa berdiri dan menengok ke jendela dengan wajah garang.

Baru sadar karena tadi berteriak, mereka pun langsung lari dari situ sebelum Gopal dewasa melihat mereka. Akhirnya setelah aman, Gopal member usul ke Ochobot, "Ochobot, bagaimana kalua kita ikuti 2 anak tadi? Siapa tahu dugaan kita benar…"

Ochobot mengangguk setuku. Mereka pun menyusuri jalan untuk mencari mereka…

* * *

**TBC **

**YAH, awalnya saya pengennya one-shot, tapi udah gatel pengen lagi saya baru tahu klo besok Boboiboy ultah, jadi sekalian buat meramaikan, saya publish aja. hehehe...**

**Yak, saya usahakan chapter 2 publish secepatnya.**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**MASA DEPAN**

**DISC : Boboiboy by Monsta studio**

**OC: Boy, Mimi, Ah Meng, dan Mei (siapa mereka? Baca aja deh fic ini…)**

**Summary : karena akhir-akhir ini Gopal sering telat, ia pun memohon kepada Ying untuk bertukar kuasa untuk sementara. Namun siapa sangka jam kuasa Ying malah membawanya berpetualang ke masa depan! Apakah reaksi Gopal saat melihat dirinya dan kawan-kawannya di masa depan? Warning: OC, OOC (mungkin), Gaje, Typo, dll.**

**CHA****PTER 2 UPDATE!**

**Thanks buat **_Nanas RabbitFox__,_ _reader__, __onozukq Mikado,__febri__, __Thalia Kim__, __resty__, __VeroTherik, __ 47__, Fanlady, __Black Celestia__, Arina nee-chan, __ichigomeichan__, de-aruka, __aiko chiharu__, __Amanda febrianty__, __99,__NurHalimah,_ _Agnes__,__Tenshi no akai,__ and __Ghy.A_**atas reviewnya!**

**Sori lama update! Soalnya Author harus menghadapi pertempuran maut melawan UTS! Oke, tak usah berlama-lama….**

**SELAMAT MEMBACA!**

* * *

**MASA DEPAN**

**CHAPTER 2**

Hampir saja Gopal dan Ochobot kehilangan mereka. Setelah bersusah payah, akhirnya mereka berhasil menemukan 2 anak tadi -Mimi dan Boy- sedang berjalan menuju taman Pulau Rintis. Mereka pun mengikuti mereka dari belakang.

Kini mereka sampai di taman Pulau Rintis. Mimi dan Boy segera berlari menghampiri sebuah kedai di tengah taman, di kedai itu, terlihat sosok robot bulat bewarna kuning yang sedang bersih-bersih.

"Wah…. Bahkan Kokotiam (nama kedai Tok Aba) masih ada hingga saat ini? Eh, tapi kenapa penampilanmu tak berubah Ochobot?" tanya Gopal ke Ochobot.

"Hei, aku kan robot, penampilanku tak mungkin berubah!" kata Ochobot kesal.

Kini mereka kembali fokus ke intaian mereka. Dilihatnya kedua anak itu mengendap-endap dari belakang, lalu…

"HALO OCHOBOT!" seru mereka serempak.

"WAAA!" Ochobot (yang ada di kedai) langsung melompat kaget lalu jatuh ke tanah.

"Aduh… Mimi, Boy, jangan kagetkan aku seperti itu! bukannya kalian harusnya pulang dulu, ganti baju, baru kesini?" tanya Ochobot kesal.

"Hihihi… maaf Ochobot.. habis kami penasaran siapa tamu yang dimaksud Ayah dan Ibu tadi pagi… jadi kami langsung ke sini…" jelas Boy.

"Eh, tapi dimana Ayah?" tanya Mimi sambil memperhatikan sekeliling,"Biasanya Ayah selalu menjaga kedai dengan Ochobot kan?"

"Oh… Ayah sedang pulang sebentar untuk mengambil tambahan koko di rumah sekalian membantu Ibu membuat biskuit di rumah. Sebentar lagi ia pasti kembali…" jawab Ochobot.

"Ochobot, kau tahu tidak sih siapa 'tamu' yang dikatakan Ayah?" tanya Boy ke Ochobot.

"Hehe… tentu saja aku tahu! Tamu itui adalah-"

"Boy! Mimi! Di situ kalian rupanya! Sudah Ayah duga kalian akan ke sini!" tiba-tiba ada suara di belakang mereka.

Mimi dan Boy langsung menengok ke belakang, lau wajah mereka mencerah gembira, "Ayah! Ibu!" dan langsung menghampiri 2 sosok yang berdiri di depan mereka.

Sementara Gopal dan Ochobot yang bersembunyi di balik semak-semak hanya ternganga hebat, karena terkejut bahwa dugaan mereka benar.

Dua orang yang dipanggil 'Ayah' dan 'Ibu' oleh Mimi dan Boy, ternyata adalah Boboiboy dan Yaya.

Penampilan Boboiboy dewasa masih sama dengan dulu. Topi dinosaurus dan jaket orangenya tetap ia pakai. Satu-satunya yang berbeda Cuma postur tubuhnya, yang kini sebagai pria berusia 32 tahun. Dan di tangannya terdapat beberapa karung berisi koko.

Disampingnya, Yaya dewasa memakai hijab pink, baju merah-pink dengan hiasan bunga di pinggirnya, dan celana training warna pink. Dan di tangannya, ada keranjang berisi biskuit.

"Mimi…. Boy… bukannya kalian harusnya pulang dulu, ganti baju, baru ke sini?" tanya Yaya dewasa.

"Sesekali tak apa kan bu? Kami penasaran siapa 'tamu' yang disebut Ayah dan Ibu tadi pagi!" kata Mimi memberi alasan.

"Hehehe… sepertinya Ayah telah membuat kalian penasaran ya?" kata Boboiboy dewasa sambil menaruh karung koko di dalam kedai, "Kalau begitu akan Ayah beritahu. Hari ini… Paman Fang dan Bibi Ying akan datang!"

"HAAH?! Jadi 'tamu' yang dimaksud Ayah mereka?!" teriak Boy.

"Jadi Paman Fang dan Bibi Ying sudah pulang dari China?!" teriak Mimi.

Boboiboy dewasa mengangguk," Iya. Baru tadi malam mereka menelpon."

"HORE!" teriak mereka gembira, "Asyik, kita bisa main lagi dengan Ah Meng dan Mei!"

Yaya dewasa hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah kedua anaknya lalu menata biskuit buatannya untuk dijual.

Gopal dan Ochobot yang bersembunyi di balik semak-semak masih agak syok. Di kepala mereka muncul pertanyaan baru, _"siapa Ah Meng dan Mei?"_ Gopal hanya geleng-geleng kepala sambil berkata, "Masa depan memang penuh kejutan…" lalu matanya tertuju pada tumpukan biskuit yang tertata rapi di kedai.

Ia lalu merogoh sakunya untuk melihat apakah ia membawa uang. Ternyata masih ada sisa uang hasil penjualangfoto Fang, _"Tidak banyak.. tapi mungkin cukup…"_gumam Gopal dalam hati. Dia tak mungkin bisa hutang di masa ini kan?

Dia pelan-pelan mencoba keluar dari semak-semak lalu berjalan menuju kedai.

"Psst… Gopal, apa yang kau lakukan?" bisik Ochobot.

"Aku ingin tahu seperti apa rasa biskuit Yaya di masa depan. Kau tunggu di sini saja ya Ochobot…" kata Gopal. Belum sempat Ochobot menjawab, ia sudah langsung meluncur ke kedai.

Ia segera duduk di bangku kedai dengan gugup, takut kalau ketahuan kalau ia dari masa lalu.

"Bobo-eh, Paman. Pesan special hot chocolate satu, juga biskuit satu bungkus ya…" pesan Gopal.

"Oke." Jawab Boboiboy dewasa pendek. Dengan sigap ia membuat pesanan dan menyodorkan sebungkus biskuit ke Gopal.

Gopal membuka bungkus biskuit itu lalu mengambil sekeping dengan gemetaran, _"Bagaimana kalau rasanya seperti kertas ampelas lalu aku pingsan..?" _piker Gopal ketakutan. Dengan segenap keberanian, ia masukkan biskuit itu ke mulutnya. Mulutnya telah bersiap menerima rasa kertas ampelas.

Tapi ternyata biskuit itu rasanya betul-betul… enak. Bahkan ini adalah biskuit terlezat yang pernah ia makan.

"Wuah… sedap sekali biskuit ini Ya-eh, Bibi…" kata Gopal.

"Hihi... terima kasih… ini resep baru lho…" kata Yaya dewasa.

"Silahkan pesananya…" tiba-tiba Boboiboy dewasa muncul sambil menyerahkan pesanan Gopal.

Gopal lalu mengambil pesanan itu lalu pelan-pelan menyeruputnya, _"Kelezatannya sama sekali tak berubah…" _gumam Gopal dalam hati.

Selesai meminum, dia baru menyasari kalau kini Boboiboy dewasa sedang menatapnya dengan ekspresi curiga. Gopal dengan gemetaran berkata, "A… ada apa Pa… Paman..?"

"Hm… kenapa wajah anak ini sangat mirip dengan Amarugam ya?" kata Boboiboy dewasa curiga.

"Eh? Amarugam itu siapa Ayah?" tanya Mimi.

"Itu, Cekgu yang Ayah minta untuk sampaikan pesan pesan kalau hari ini Paman Fang dan Bibi Ying akan datang…" jelas Boboiboy dewasa.

"Lho? Bukannya itu Cekgu Gopal?" tanya Boy.

"Oh, Iya! Maksud Ayah dia! Kenapa anak ini- lho, dia hilang kemana?" kaget saat melihat Gopal menghilang sambil meninggalkan uang bayaran.

Boboiboy dewasa hanya menghela napas lalu membereskan sisa pesanan. Yaya dewasa hanya geleng-geleng kepala menanggapinya.

Tiba-tiba Boy terkikik, "Hihihi… masa' Ayah lupa sama Cekgu Gopal sih? Hihihi… HORE! AYAH SUDAH MULAI PIKUN!"

**GUBRAK!**

Boboiboy dewasa langsung pingsan mendengar perkataan anaknya. Ia segera bangun lagi sambil berkata, "Aduh… Boy, kau belajar kata-kata itu dari siapa?"

"Dari Ochobot…" kata Boy polos, "Tadi pagi kan Ayah sibuk mencari kunci, padahal sudah Ayah pegang sendiri. Nah, pada waktu itulah, aku mendengar Ochobot berkata, 'Hah… sepertinya ia sudah mulai pikun…' kukira Ochobot waktu itu memuji Ayah…" jelasnya panjang lebar.

Boboiboy dewasa menepuk jidatnya lalu memberi tatapan 'kenapa-kau-ajarkan-yang-tidak-tidak' ke Ochobot.

Yaya dewasa hanya tertawa kecil lalu berkata, "Boy sayang, Ayah hanya pelupa, bukan pikun. Lain kali jangan begitu ya… orang tidak akan suka suka dibilang begitu." Sambil mengelus kepala Boy lembut.

"Oh… jadi Ayah tidak suka dipuji ya?" tanya Boy polos.

Boboiboy dewasa langsung ternganga solah berteriak, '_Kenapa kesimpulannya jadi begitu HAAH?!'_

Ochobot langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak, Yaya dewasa menutup mulut berusaha keras menahan tawa, dan Mimi juga tertawa. Sedangkan Boy hanya menatap bingung wajah orang-orang sekelilingnya.

Boboiboy dewasa berdiri lalu berkata ke Ochobot, "Ochobot, ikut aku sebentar." Sambil berjalan ke bagian belakang kedai. Ochobot hanya menurut sambil mengikuti dengan wajah bingung.

Saat mereka berdua di belakang kedai, terdengar suara pukulan dan erangan Ochobot dari sana. Saat mereka muncul lagi, di kepala Ochobot ada beberapa benjolan. (para readers sudah tahu apa yang terjadi kan?)

Gopal (yang kembali bersembunyi) tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat itu sedangkan Ochobot hanya mengelus kepalanya. Padahal dirinya yang di kedai yang dipukul, bukan yang bersembunyi di semak-semak. Mungkin ada semacam hubungan kali ya?

"Huhu… kenapa aku yang di masa depan dipukul? Dan kenapa dipukulnya seperti 'sembunyi-sembunyi' sih?" kata Ochobot kesal.

"Hehehe… nampaknya Boboiboy kesal, tapi ia tak ingin memukul kau di depan anak-anaknya. Kasihan kau Ochobot…" kata Gopal menjelaskan.

"Hei, Boboiboy!" tiba-tiba datang Gopal dewasa ke kedai. Gopal dan Ochobot kaget dan kembali mengawasi mereka.

"Boboiboy, pesan special hot chocolate satu. Jangan khawatir, hari ini aku mulai cicil hutang sekarang…" kata Gopal dewasa.

"Wah… kau sudah mulai cicil hutang? Terbaik…. Kau kesambet apa hari ini Gopal?" tanya Boboiboy dewasa sambil membuat pesanan.

"Hei, aku tak kesambet! Aku ini sudah mulai sadar diri. Uh… utangnya banyak sekali… kalau saja aku bertemu diriku yang dulu, pasti sudah aku hajar, biar dia tak tumpuk hutang lagi!" kata Gopal dewasa sambil menyodorkan setumpuk uang ke Boboiboy dewasa. Lalu matanya tertuku pada semak-semak tempat Gopal dan Ochobot bersembunyi, seolah mengetahui ada yang bersembunyi. tapi Ia tetap diam sambil meminum pesanannya.

"Hei, Boboiboy. Siapa 'tamu' yang dimaksud anak-anakmu itu?" tanya Gopal dewasa.

"Yah, tadi malam aku dapat telpon dari Fang dan Ying kalau mereka akan pulang dari China dan sampai hari ini-"

**BRUSH! **Gopal dewasa menyemburkan hot chocolate yang diminumnya ke mana-mana saking kagetnya.

"APA?! JADI 'TAMU' ITU MEREKA?! DAN HARI INI?! Kenapa mereka tak beri tahu aku?! Aku salah apa pada mere-"

"Hei, Gopal! Jangan sembur seenaknya! Tengok, jadi kotor kan?" kata Yaya dewasa sambil mengelap meja dan bajunya yang kena semburan coklat Gopal.

"Hehe… sori Yaya…" kata Gopal dewasa sambil mengelap sisa semburannya.

Setelah selesai, ia berkata,"Tapi sudah jam segini, kenapa mereka belum-"

"Hai, Boboiboy!" tiba-tiba ada suara yang memanggi. Semua yang ada di kedai langsung menoleh ke sumber suara.

Di tepi taman Pulau Rintis, berdirilah 2 orang dewasa laki-laki dan perempuan. Masing masing dari mereka membawa tas punggung sambil menyeret koper. Di samping mereka berdiri 2 anak kecil. Laki-laki dan perempuan, tampaknya bersaudara.

"Wah… akhirnya kalian pulang juga… Fang, Ying!" seru Boboiboy dewasa.

Fang dewasa memakai kaos biru dipadu dengan jaket ungu serta celana jeans warna biru tua. Sedangkan Ying dewasa memakai baju ala China bewarna kuning.

Dua anak kecil itu, yang satu laki-laki berusia 9 tahun memakai jaket hitam, celana panjang abu-abu, serta kacamata yang mirip dengan yang dipakai Fang. Wajahnya sangat mirip dengan Fang, bahkan samar-samar keluar aura gelap dari dirinya seperti yang dimiliki Fang. Satu-satunya yang berbeda cuma warna rambutnya. Walau modelnya sama, tapi warnanya bukan ungu tua, melainkan hitam seperti rambut Ying.

Yang satunya lagi perempuan berusia 7 tahun memakai baju ala China bewarna kuning pucat, bando kuning yang berteger manis dikepalanya, serta kacamata bulat. Wajah dan senyumannya sangat mirip dengan Ying. Satu-satunya yang berbeda juga warna rambutnya. Rambutnya yang dikuncir dua bewarna ungu tua seperti rambut Fang.

"Oh… jangan-jangan Ah Meng dan Mei itu mereka. Pasti mereka adalah anaknya Fang dan Ying. Iya kan Ochobot…?" tanya Gopal ke Ochobot dari balik semak-semak.

"Ssst, tolong diam dulu Gopal! Kita lihat saja mereka…" kata Ochobot menyuruh Gopal diam.

Kini Fang dan Ying dewasa berjalan menuju kedai diikuti 2 anak kecil -Ah Meng dan Mei- itu. mereka pun disambut antusias oleh orang di kedai. Mulai dari salam hingga saling berpelukan untuk melepas rindu.

"Wah… Fang, tak capek kah kau? Kau kan habis dari perjalanan jauh?" tanya Gopal sambil berjabat tangan dengannya.

"Hehe… tak apa. kami sengaja langsung ke sini untuk melepas lelah. Boboiboy, pesan special hot chocolate 4 ya…" kata Fang.

"Oke!" dengan sigap Boboiboy dewasa membuat pesanannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana rasanya setelah 2 tahun tinggal di China?" tanya Yaya dewasa.

"Yah… China negeri yang indah, tapi aku lebih senang tinggal di sini. Dan aku-"

"Tunggu, Fang. Aku ingin tanya. KENAPA KAU TAK HUBUNGI AKU HAAH?! Aku ini kan kawan baik kau juga! Kenapa cuma Boboiboy saja yang dihubungi?!" tanya Gopal dewasa marah.

"Haiya… kau ni, apa kau tak tahu kalau kami coba hubungi kau berkali-kali tapi tak dijawab. Pasti kau ganti nomor. Tapi kenapa kau tak hubungi kami?" tanya Ying dewasa.

"Oh… Eh… ehehe… sori Ying. Eh, ngomong-ngomong kamu Ah Meng kan?" kata Gopal dewasa sambil menatap Ah Meng, "kau tambah gagah sekarang. Belajar kungfu apa kau di sana? Dan kau Mei, kau sekarang tumbuh menjadi gadis yang cantik… Paman Gopal sampai pangling…" katanya berusaha mengganti topik.

"Hihihi… terima kasih Paman…" kata Mei malu-malu.

"Hehe…" Ah Meng nyengir malu mendengar perkataan Gopal dewasa. Lalu tatapannya berpaling ke Boy.

"Eh, kau Boy kan? Kau sudah berubah sejak terakhir kita bertemu. Kau pakai topi ya sekarang? Coba sini kulihat." Katanya sambil melepas topi itu dari kepala Boy.

"Eh, Kak Ah Meng, kembalikan!" kata Boy.

"Coba saja kau ambil kalau kau bisa!" setelah berkata begitu, Ah Meng langsung berlari meninggalkan kedai.

"Kak Ah Meng, tunggu! Kembalikan..!" kata Boy sambil berlari mengejar Ah Meng.

Mimi dan Mei tertawa kecil lalu ikut berlari mengejar mereka, seperti ingin ikut dalam permainan mereka.

Ying dewasa hanya geleng-geleng kepala, "Haiya, mereka semangat sekali…. Padahal mereka telah menempuh perjalanan jauh. Tapi bukannya istirahat, malah langsung bermain…" katanya sambil meminum hot chocolatenya.

Boboiboy dewasa yangmengelap gelas-gelasnya tiba-tiba menghela napas sambil menatap anak-anaknya dari kejauhan.

"Ng? kenapa Boboiboy?" tanya Yaya.

"Hm… tak apa. aku cuma berpikir, sejak Adu du menghilang secara misterius, semua terasa begitu damai. Seolah semua pertempuran kita dengannya itu hanya mimpi. Terkadang aku berpikir, tak masalah jika suatu hari nanti akan ada hari seperti itu lagi. Sepertinya memang tepat kesepakatan kita waktu itu…" jelasnya.

"Eh? Kesepakatan apa?" tanya Gopal.

"Hai ya, Gopal. Kau lupa? Itu, kesepakatan yang di buat 2 tahun lalu sebelum kami pergi ke China…" jelas Ying dewasa.

"Yaitu, saat anak-anak kita sudah mencapai umur yang cukup…." Kata Fang dewasa.

"… kita akan berikan jam kuasa kita pada mereka." Kata Yaya dewasa melanjutkan.

"Tapi tidak secara langsung. Kita akan latih mereka saat mereka berumur 11 tahun, tapi jam kuasanya masih kita pegang . Baru saat mereka berumur 16 tahun, jam kuasa itu sepenuhnya milik mereka." Kata Boboiboy dewasa mengakhiri penjelasannya.

"Eh? Kenapa tidak secara langsung?" tanya Gopal dewasa.

"Karena… aku tak ingin kecerobohan yang merupakan kesalahan fatal yang terjadi padaku waktu itu terulang lagi pada mereka…" jelas Boboiboy dewasa sambil menatap anak-anaknya yang masih berkejar-kejaran.

Sementara itu di balik semak-semak….

"_Kecerobohan sekaligus kesalahan fatal? Apa yang dilakukan Boboiboy waktu itu? apa maksudnya ya?" _ piker Gopal penasaran. Baru saja ia mau menanyakan itu ke Ochobot, tiba-tiba…

**Pip-pip-pip! **jam kuasa Ying berbunyi. Bertanda kalau tenaganya telah terisi kembali.

"Eh, Gopal! Tenaganya telah terisi penuh. Kita bisa pulang sekarang!" seru Ochobot gembira.

"Tunggu dulu Ochobot! Aku masih ingin lihat!" kata Gopal.

"Tidak Gopal. Kita harus pulang! Kita sudah melihat terlalu banyak…" kata Ochobot.

Belum sempat Gopal membantah, Ochobot sudah mengarahkan tenaganya ke jam kuasa Ying. Jam itu pun bersinar begitu terang, lalu mereka pun langsung menghilang dari TKP.

"Hah?! Cahaya apa itu tadi?!" seru Boboiboy terkejut.

"Ada apa Boboiboy?" tanya Yaya.

"Tadi aku merasa melihat cahaya aneh di balik semak itu!" katanya sambil menunjuk semak-semak tempat tadi Gopal dan Ochobot bersembunyi.

"Sudahlah Boboiboy. Tak usah dirisaukan. Paling cuma kau salah lihat." Kata Gopal dewasa santai. Namun di dalam hati ia berusaha tenang(padahal panik) karena di antara mereka, cuma Gopal dewasa yang tahu apa sebenarnya cahaya itu.

* * *

Saat Gopal dan Ochobot membuka mata, mereka berada lagi di tempat tadinya mereka disergap Adu du dan Probe.

"Ochobot, apa kita… benar-benar telah kembali?" tanya Gopal.

Ochobot menggeleng bertanda tak tahu. Akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk mencari kios koran terdekat lalu melihat tanggalnya. Setelah dilihat…

"Fyuh… kita benar-benar kembali Ochobot!" seru Gopal gembira. Mereka pun memutuskan kembali ke kedai.

Di perjalanan…

"Duh… laparnya…" lirih Gopal. Tiba-0tiba ia teringat sesuatu lalu merogoh kantongnya. Ternyata masih ada sisa biskuit buatan Yaya dewasa. Gopal pun memakannya dengan lahap.

Ochobot hanya geleng-geleng kepala sambil berkata, "Gopal, ingat! Rahasiakan hal ini pada siapapun, jangan sampai ada yang tahu. Dan habiskan biskuit itu. kalo Yaya lihat, bisa gawat!"

"Iya… iya… aku juga akan kemabalikan jam kuasa Ying. Aku takkan main game malam ini, jadi aku takkan telat besok…" kata Gopal enteng.

"Hehe… terbaik!" kata Ochobot.

Mereka pun berjalan bersama ke kedai. Tanpa tahu seperti apa wajah marah Ying saat tahu jam kuasanya rusak…

**THE END**

* * *

**YEI…. Selesai juga fic ini!**

**Sepertinya banyak yang kaget main chara di sini Gopal ya? (All:gak)**

**Yah saya kasih alasannya aja. Karena menurut saya, chara yang cocok main di sini adalah chara yang gak ada/ jarang banget pairnya alias jomblo (karena kalau tahu jodoh masa depan gak seru kan?) jadi saya pilih Gopal karena diantara 5 superhero, cuma dia yang memenuhi kriteria di atas.**

**Author: "Hahaha… kasihan kamu Gopal! Gak ada pair-nya!"**

**Gopal: "Huhuhu… Thor, kamu kejam banget sih! Kenapa kau tak ciptakan OC buat jodohku di cerita ini?"**

**Author: "Yeee… aku gak mau! Klo kamu gak ada pair-nya, ya DL!"**

**Gopal: (marah) "Thor, awas ya! Aku ubah PC sama koleksi komikmu jadi makanan baru tahu rasa!"**

**Author: "APA?! TIDAAK! Go… Gopal! Jadi jomblo itu emang nyesek, tapi gampang dijalanin kok! Dan jangan khawatir, seperti apa kata pepatah, '**_**jodoh pasti bertemu…'**_**"**

**Krik…krik…krik…krik…**

**Gopal: "Hoi Thor, itu pepatah atau lagunya A***n?"**

**Oke abaikan kejadian gaje di atas**

**Oh iya hampir lupa. Author punya rencana buat sequel dari cerita ini yang tokohnya lebih berfokus pada yang di masa depan (Boboiboy dkk dewasa and OC saya) tapi sayang idenya agak macet. Klo para readers mau nyumbangin ide, silahkan!**

**Terima kasih telah menyempatkan membaca fic ini dan mohon maaf atas segala kesalahannya. And the last….**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


End file.
